Aquarius
by blueeyeswhit3
Summary: "I hear your whispers... break the silence...and it calms me down.." A set of prompts/ drabbles featuring Levi and Petra (Rivetra).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, so originally the first chapter was going to be the main theme "Survive" for Rivetra Week, but I seemed to have trouble with that one. Anyways, I think it will posted once I fix the problem. So, this is the alternative theme "Remembrance" from Rivetra Week Day One… enjoy c:

Oh, and the title is from a song I truly adore... "Aquarius" by Within Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** The anime Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan does not belong to me, it belongs to Isayama-sama. And the cover image does not belong to me as well, it has its rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter One: "Remembrance" **

* * *

_"So, what would you like to see after we get out of these walls, Heichou?"_

_"I have nothing in mind."_

_"Not even the ocean? I heard from one of Eren's friends mentioned that there was one out there."_

_He glanced up as she took a seat across from him, and stopped writing for a moment. She was well aware of all the paperwork he had to work on, but her curiosity was driving her insane._

_"Petra, you know we have Titans to focus and-"_

_"I am well aware of that Heichou, but once we defeat the Titans, wouldn't you love to see what lies outside the walls?"_

_"I never thought about it."_

_For a long time, Petra wondered what Levi thought about freedom. The first few times she ever asked, there was no answer from the stoic man. Then, one day, it was like something she'd been holding tight escaped from her fingers and crashed. Erd and Gunther did give an answer to her. Erd would marry his girlfriend and move to a better home and as for Gunther, he will be with his grandparents enjoying the peace. Aurou never gave an exact answer.  
_

_"I would love to see the ocean."_

_"It's just blue and full of water, Petra. There's nothing special about it."_

_"You are wrong Heichou, it's beautiful."_

_Levi sighed. "Why are you fascinated by the ocean?"_

_Petra giggled. "It's not just the ocean. When we defeat all the Titans, not only do I want to see the ocean, but settle down somewhere outside the walls and maybe have a family."_

_"Sounds like it's worth looking into," he said, keeping his voice steady._

_Petra laughed. "What about you, Heichou?"_

_"I don't know, Petra."_

_"Oh, you should have at least one thing in mind, Heichou."  
_

_"Get back to work, Petra. We have to focus on the upcoming expedition and we can't have Jaeger screw up on this."  
_

_Petra nodded. "Of course, Heichou."_

* * *

"Heichou, Levi Heichou! Are you alright?"

Levi opened his eyes and noticed two people staring at him.

"Yes," he said, casually, but there was a glint in his eyes. Then his gaze drifted.

"Why are you two brats still here? You two are supposed to be outside the walls."

"We were about to head towards the exit, but what about you? You seem to need help standing up, Levi Heichou."

"Just leave Jaeger. I will be fine," he said, rolling his eyes.

"We can't just abandon you like this…you saved us from dying back there!" Eren insisted."We promised Armin that whoever survives from our Squad, we will take them with us, and go see the ocean."

Levi's gaze drifted from the sky to the two remaining members of his Squad, Eren and Mikasa, his expression showing no emotion.

"Look brat, I have no strength right now, so you two just get the fuck out."

"But-" Eren mumbled.

Levi raised his eyebrows. "I remember someone who once said we will be free from this cages …it feels not too long ago."

A little cry slipped from Eren's mouth. Mikasa tried to comfort Eren by patting his back. They had witnessed numerous deaths, especially their comrades, and they couldn't bare to see another one. Levi has earned the trust from Mikasa recently. She knew her Captain gave all his strength to save humanity, and this battle was probably his last one.

"Get the fuck out you brats," Levi snapped.

Suddenly, Eren and Mikasa ran towards the exit, finding the outside inexplicably captivating. They turned around for one last time to see their Captain tired and defeated, his back leaned against a tree.

_"Petra…I found an answer to your question. I wanted to devote myself to you as well."_

Then he closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was shorter than I expected to be... c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, so this is the main theme for Rivetra Week Day Two: "Letters". For this one, I decided to write letters both secretly wrote to each other. c:

**Disclaimer:** The anime Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan does not belong to me, it belongs to Isayama-sama. And the cover image does not belong to me as well, it has its rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter Two: "Letters"**

* * *

_**One...**_

**March 23**

_Dear Heichou,_

_Life grants us so many opportunities to look forward to, but not many people have the chance to enjoy them. __Everyday, it's a struggle to face those obstacles that block our paths to freedom. As you may be asking yourself, I am one of those people. __The day I joined the Survey Corps, I was certain I will never regret it because my dream was to become a soldier. I wanted to be a help to humanity. __The way you were staring all the trainees was nerve-wracking, but I was aware you had to select a few for your Squad. __Every time you glanced over my direction, I felt more nervous because you had the scary look on your face. __Remembering the moment you called my name is something I would never forget because I had faith we were going to be the best Elite Squad. __Sometimes, I wish you would smile for once. You always have your trademark scowl. I know I can't change you, but it would be a good sight. Thank you for picking me to be in your Squad, and I promise I will keep training to become one of the best._

_ With so much respect,  
Petra Ral_

**_Two..._**

**April 17**

_Petra,_

_I received your letter yesterday. I hadn't had the time to sit down and talk to you personally because Erwin had kept me busy with paperwork. I'm hoping shitty glasses isn't screwing up or filling your heads with her crazy nonsense. I didn't leave her my Squad to use you for her experiments. Let me remind you once again, you don't have to thank me. I chose you because I saw potential, you are strong. __Every member of my Squad was hand-picked by me because I knew you were some of the best out there. __There were many other trainees to select from, but I didn't want to waste my time. __That job was not simple as I thought it would be. Petra, don't doubt yourself because you have the strength to save humanity. __Effort, it takes effort to get stronger. I have confidence in you soldier. Other than being the kindest member of my Squad, your coffee is one of the best. Let me rephrase that: the best. __Reflect on your weaknesses, so you could find ways to make them your greatest strengths. _  
_Smiling is not my thing, Petra. I can't promise you anything._

_ -Levi_

**_Three..._**

**May 2**

_Dear Heichou,_

_Thank you for taking your time to respond to my letter. I know this may seem awkward to you, but to me it seems fine. __Let me tell you that Hanji-san has been doing a great job. __Even though she begins with her crazy talk, we actually have fun. __The Special Operation Squad is not the same without you. We miss you..I miss you. I miss waking up every morning to prepare your coffee. __These days are forlorn because you are not here...we don't get to talk to you. __Every time we pass by your office, we wished you came out to get some fresh air or pass by to see our improvement. __Return to us Heichou...at least make that dream come true. __Someone like you is needed in our Squad to give us order. Hopefully, this letter gets to you._

_ Sincerely, _  
_ Petra Ral_

_**Four...**_

**June 3**

_Petra,_

_To me it seems you are worried. __Look, I know it is difficult for all of you to get used to Hanji's stupidity, especially if I'm gone. You four could defend each other from anything. __To make you less concerned, I will be back by next month. I don't know who told you I was in my office the whole time because I wasn't. __The last couple of letters you send me made me realise something… you are special, Petra. __Everyday it is an endless cycle. I start thinking about you most of the time. The days before I left were memorable, I may not be the type to express my emotions, mainly when it come to you know what. __I remember when we walked the streets on our days off. We would always go to this restaurant just to sit and talk. I didn't talk that much, however, you were the one who kept the ambiance peaceful. __Your smiles are worth seeing, Petra. I will see you in a month._

_ -Levi_

_**Five...**_

**June 29**

_Dear Heichou,_

_You are such an awkward person when it comes to romance. __Love is something beautiful we human beings experience. When I was a child, I wonder how it felt. My first love died in a Titan attack, so I told myself to be stronger and to look forward. When I met you, I felt something other than admiration, something way deeper inside. __Expressing my feelings to you is not that easy, Heichou. I think I'm too obvious. __The day when you come back, I will give you one of my smiles you adore. You may seem to be the type to hide their feelings, but guess what? __The type of person you are doesn't change my feelings for you. I love you, Heichou. I will embrace you in my arms, and turn your face into a mountain of kisses. __Rest, and come back to me once you are done with work. Something tells me we have a lot to talk about._

_ With love,_  
_ Petra Ral_

_**Six...**_

**July 14**

_Petra,_

_It's been seven years, and you yet continue to write me letters. Let me remind you that I will be perfectly fine once I get back from the Expedition. You, however, have to make an effort to calm down and stop worrying. Do it for the brat you are going to give birth two months from now. The Expedition may take a little while, but with my new Squad, I am sure we will be victorious. Combining my strength with Ackerman's is all we need, but these brats have shown me we stand a chance against our enemies. Taking you to your father was a great idea, and I promise once our brat is born, you will come back to fight. Erd, Aurou, and Gunther will always be remembered because they gave all their strengths, so you should not feel guilty about their deaths. Rest Petra, you need it for the brat, and I will be back to see you. So, relax and wait for me when I come back alive. _

_ -Levi_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that's all for the moment...**

** c:**


End file.
